Untitled Story from Them
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Dia datang membawa berbagai warna untuk Soifon sang layar monochrome. bad summary, Sekuel from When I meet You. GgioSoi again, RnR please
1. kebun bunga

Halo reder sekalian~ apa kabar? Semoga semua dalam keadaaan sehat wal afiat, amin.

Yay kembali lagi bersama saya author lemot ~ masih dengan fic Ggiosoi. Karena sudah jelas tujuan saya adalah untuk meramaikan pair yang kembali sepi ini.*Evil laugh*. Fic ini betema ringan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. hehe sumpah ringan banget kok kalau masih belum percaya silahkan ditimbang *digeplak reader*, sebelumnya disclaimer dulu:

.

.

.

**BLEACH Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), less conflict, (fluff maybe) **

Yosh tidak perlu berlama lama lagi saya persembahkan:

**Untitled story from them **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kebun Bunga**

.

.

.

Matahari musim panas bersinar dengan cerahnya. Disaat saat seperti ini kebanyakan orang pergi ke pantai untuk menyegarkan pikiran dengan menghirup asinnya udara pantai. melepas penat setelah setiap hari berkutak dengan PR dan tugas-tugas sekolah ataupun gunungan _paperwork_ dan dokumen membosankan di tempat kerja. Bermain air, berenang ataupun berselancar pasti menjadi bagian yang tak terlewatkan selain berjemur untuk menghitamkan kulit. Sejenak menitipkan kesibukan untuk mengambil rona bahagia.

Tapi sejuta pesona pantai sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian seorang gadis berkepang yang kini tengah asik menikmati _s__hiratama_ di ruang keluarga sambil melihat sebuah acara televisi. Di sampingnya bertebaran beberapa majalah dan novel -dengan tebal lebih dari lima centi- yang hampir semua telah rampung ia baca. Tak jauh darinya sebuah kipas angin berputar meniupkan udara segar mengusir rasa gerah akibat sengatan matahari siang ini. Dia Soifon remaja satu-satunya di Seireitei yang tidak mau pergi ke pantai. Walaupun ayah dan ibunya sudah memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut liburan ke Phuket, Thailand gadis ini malah menolak mentah-mentah dan memilih di rumah.

**-Flashback-**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit kecoklatan bersama seorang pria berambut pirang tengah sibuk menurunkan koper-koper dari lantai atas. Mereka adalah Yoruichi dan Urahara, Orangtua Soifon. Sementara seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya anak mereka masih menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara masak-memasak.

"Soi-_chan_. Kenapa kau tak bersiap eh?" Tanya Urahara menghampiri anaknya itu.

"_Otou-san_ kan sedah kubilang sejak kemarin bahwa aku tak mau ikut. Baru seminggu kita pindah dari Mie ke sini dan sekarang kalian mau ke Phuket. Aku lelah, kalian pergi sendiri saja anggap ini bulan madu kedua kalian."

"Ayolah jarang jarang bisa liburan ke Phuket lho liburan keluarga pula! ikut ya? Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengepak baju," Bujuk Yoruichi.

"_No way_! Tinggal selama lima tahun di Mie telah membuatku kenyang dengan pantai _oka-san._"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah. Tinggalkan aku di sini dan kalian akan mendapat _second honeymoon_ oke?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah membujuk sang anak kesayangan untuk diajak pergi bersama.

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan izinkan pria asing masuk ke sini. Jangan pergi tanpa mengunci pintu, sebelum tidur pastikan gas dan air kran kamar mandi telah dimatikan dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci jendela dan pintu. Dan kalau ada masalah kau bisa segera hubungui kami oke?" Kata Urahara panjang dan lebar. Menunjukan sikap _overprotektif_nya yang tak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Byakuya_-san_ tetangga sebelah.

"Ya ya aku tau _otou-san_. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi?" Urahara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Soifon gemas.

"Kalau begutu kami pergi dulu ya, hati-hati dirumah, _we love you_." Kata Yoruichi sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

**-End of flashback-**

Gadis ini menghembuskan nafasnya udara terasa begitu panas dan sekarang ia merasa bosan. Padahal ini masih awal dari musim panas.

'Ting tong' 'Ting tong' terdengar bunyi bel menyadarkan Soifon dari alam kebosannya. Gadis itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju beranda.

'Ting tong' 'Ting tong' bel itu terus berbunyi seakan orang yang menekanya adalah orang yang baru tahu cara mengunakan bel pintu.

"Berisik!" Seru Soifon kesal sambil membuka pintu.

"Astaga Soi-_chan_ kenapa tiap kita bertemu pasti kamu marah-marah begini sih?" Keluh 'sang pemencet bel pintu tak bertanggung jawab' itu.

"Kau yang selalu memancing amarahku tau!" kata Soifon setelah melihat siapa 'tamu kurang ajarnya'. Seorang pemuda dengan mata emas jernih yang telah Soifon kenal sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Hehehe benarkah? Aku jadi tersanjung." Goda Ggio.

"Sudah jangan pakai basa-basi segala, apa maumu Vega?" Tanya Soifon.

"Aku ingin kamu!" Cletuk Ggio yang segera dihadiahi benjolan di kepala. "adududuh aku belum selesai bicaranya!" Ggio mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Makanya kalau memenggal kalimat yang jelas."

"Nee jangan marah, aku di sini karena Yoruichi_-san_ yang menyuruh." Kata Ggio menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil bersandar di dinding. *A/n:pose keren Ggio hari ini XD*

"_What?_ Kamu? Disuruh _oka-san_?" Soifon terperanjat kaget. "Tunggu sebentar." Soifon menutup pintu dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"_Moshi moshi…_ Nee Soi-_chan_ ada apa?" Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"_Oka-san_ kau menuruh Ggio kerumah?"

"Aha anak itu, iya aku yang menyuruhnya," Jawab Yoruichi santai, "Aku yakin jika kau sendirian pasti merasa bosan jadi aku memintanya untuk menjagamu. Dia tetangga yang baik bukan? Lagipula tiap hari selalu mengantar jemput kamu. Jadi selama kami pergi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. sudah dulu ya soi-_chan_…tut…tut…tut…tut…"

"Halo _oka-san_? _Oka-san_?" Soifon masih memasang wajah tidak percaya sambil memndangi layar ponselnya. Tok…tok…tok … pintu kini diketuk. Sepertinya Ggio tak berani lagi memencet bel.

"Soi-_chan_~ kau masih disitu?"

'cklek' Mau tak mau Soifon akhirnya membuka pintu untuk Ggio yang masih di sana dengan senyum masih terkembang lebar, tepatnya sebuah senyum kemenangan. Seolah dia telah memenangkan undian kwaci berhadiah mobil BMW.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, kau pasti bosan di rumah saja." Ajak Ggio.

"Kau gila matahari sedang panas-panasnya dan kau mengajakku keluar rumah?"

"Aku jamin kau tak akan kepanasan. Jadi ayo!" Ggio segera menarik lengan Soifon dalam sekali hentakan gadis itu telah keluar dari dalam rumah dan Ggio sendiri telah mengunci pintu. Soifon baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah motor telah terparkir manis di luar rumah.

.

.

.

Kini Soifon telah duduk di sepeda motor Ggio yang telah meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Seireitei melewati jalan raya dengan banyak kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang.

"Nee Soifon… pegangan yang erat ya aku mau ngebut nih."

"pegangan apa maksud…kyaaa." Soifon tak meneruskan kata katanya karena tiba-tiba Ggio memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang refleks membuat Soifon mencengram erat jaket putih Ggio.

"Ggio terlalu cepat!" seru Soifon yang measa sedikit takut dengan cara mengendarai Ggio yang menurutnya ugal-ugalan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kurang cepat? Baiklah bagaimana dengan ini?" Ggio menaikan level kecepatanya membuat rambut Soifon yang terkepang berkibar-kibar.

"_Baka!_ Terlalu cepat Ggio pelankan!" Seru Soifon pegangannya pada baju Ggio kian erat.

"Hehehe iya iya aku pelankan." dan Ggio memelankan laju kendaraannya. Merasa sudah aman Soifon mengendorkan pengangannya dan menarik tangannya sebelum tangan Ggio menahannya.

"Tetap berpeganagn padaku, Soi-_chin_~"

"apaan sih, tidak pegangan kan tidak apa-apa." Soifon mencoba menarik tanganya tapi Ggio masih menahannya erat.

"Hei kalau tidak pegangan kemungkinan kau bisa jatuh jika aku tiba-tiba ngebut padahal kan aku udah janji akan menjagamu."

"Huh kau ini!"

"Hei daripada memarahiku lihatlah sekeliling."

"apa sekeliling?" Dan Soifon menurut mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tepatnya di tepi jalanan. Terlihat sebuah padang indah dengan bunga matahari mendomiasi tempat itu. Indah sekali.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Ggio.

"Ya indah sekali Ggio."

"Masih ada yang lebih indah."

Satujam kemudian laju motor Ggio mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ladang bunga matahari yang sangat luas. Dengan beberapa pohon _birch_ sebagai peneduh di beberapa tempat. Dari kejauhan menjulang bukit-bukit berwarna hijau oleh pepohonan memanjakan mata Soifon .

"Ayo." Ggio menarik Soifon untuk berlari mengikutnya. "Apa di sini udaranya panas?"

"Tempat ini begitu tenang dan sejuk," Entah kenapa rasa kesal dan bosan Soifon menguap begitu saja mungkin karena pemandangan indah di sini, pikir Soifon.

"Baru kemarin aku menemukannya. Keigolah yang ngasih tau tempat ini. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Soifon menoleh menatap iris keemasan pemuda itu perlahan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah manis Soifon membuat Ggio salah tingkah hingga pipinya merona.

"Indah sekali Ggio, _nee_ _a__rigatou_ sudah menunjukan tempat seindah ini," kata Soifon tanpa sadar ia mnggenggam erat jemari Ggio. Pandangan gadis itu kembali menyapu pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Indah sekali." Soifon segera berlari menyusuri tempat itu seperti anak kecil.

"ah bagaimana jika kita berfoto?" Usul Ggio.

"kau bawa kamera?"

"Tidak,"

"ah."

"…"

"pakai _ponsel_ku saja!" Kata Soifon menyerahkan _ponsel_nya.

"Oke, _say chees_!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka lalui untuk bermain-main di taman itu. Kini langit yang mulai menunjukan gradasi orange menuju hitam pertanda petang saudah menyapa. Satu persatu bintang mulai muncul menampakan eksistensinya menghias ruang kosong langit malam.

"Kita ambil bijinya dan nanti ditanam di halaman belakang rumahmu, bagaimana?" Usul Ggio sambil membawa biji bunga matahari yang sempat mereka petik.

"Boleh saja. Uh sudah hampir malam, ayo kita pulang." Kata Soifon

"Padahal aku masih ingin di sini lho." Kata Ggio.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku belum membuat makan malam."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan taman itu kembali pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Misi pertama Ggio berhasil. Dua cat warna telah Ggio torehkan diatas kanvas hidup Soifon yaitu warna hijau dan kuning. Nah warna apalagi yang mengisinya?

.

.

_**.**_

_**Omake**_:

"Nee Soifon, hari ini aku merasa sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bagimana denganmu?"

"…"

"Soi-_chan_?"

"…"

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Dan tangan kiri Ggio mengenggam erat tangan Soifon yang berpegangan padanya.

"Kuharap kau juga senang."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N :

Kyaa saia juja mau jadi Soifon (o*w*)o

Okeh ini dia sekuel dari When I meet You. Kuharap Reader sekalian puas ya :))

Oiya soal Ggio yang memanggil Soifon dengan sebutan "Shao." Di fic When I meet you. Nama Shao diambil dari nama asli Soifon yaitu **Shao**lin Fon. ^w^)v

Soal judul diatas salah satu katanya saya ambil dari lagu terbaru dari the GazettE sumpah lagunya keren banget bikin nangis *lebai*

yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

maukah reader sekalian meniggalkan secuil review bagi saya? *kedip-kedip*


	2. Sesuatu yang terasa aneh

Halo reder sekalian~ apa kabar? Semoga semua dalam keadaaan sehat wal afiat, amin.

Yay saya author **LEMOT** kembali lagi dari alam hiatus, apa kalian merindulanku?*nggak* hehe saia kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 lho~. Bagi yang sudah lama menunggu silakan dibaca~

**BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), conflictless, sinetron plot -maybe-**

Yosh tidak perlu berlama lama lagi saya persembahkan:

**Untitled story from them **

**Chapter 2:**

**Sesuatu yang terasa aneh**

.

Soifon membuka matanya dengan paksa setelah terdengar bunyi berisik dari lantai bawah. Iris abunya bergulir pada jam yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur.

"Masih jam setengah enam. Ayolah siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" Dengan kesal Soifon turun dari kamarnya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"_Dare_?" tanya Soifon yang langsung disambut bunyi bel pintu tiada henti. Raut wajah ngantuk Soifon perlahan berubah. Ia sadar siapa yang memencet bel pintu. Dasar rupanya orang ini tak sadar jika perbuatannya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

'cklek' Akhirnya Soifon membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berwajah manis tersenyum padanya.

"_Ohayou_~ Soiii…" Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah benjolan sudah bertengger dengan tidak elit di atas kepalanya yang tertutup rambut hitam. Yaha pelajaran pagi dari Soifon terhadap tamu-kurang-ajarnya.

"kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya pemuda bermata emas itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Seperti _déjà_ _vu_, kemarin ia juga mendapat hal serupa.

"Siapa suruh kau mengganggu tidurku! Ini masih pagi dan kau bermain bel pintu, berisik tau!" Semprot Soifon galak. Ya dia bisa menjadi duapuluh kali lebih galak jika tidurnya terganggu.

"Apa? Ini masih pagi? Hallo Soifon_-chin_ ini sudah setengah enam dan kau bilang masih pagi? Tidak baik anak perempuan bangunnya siang." Kata Ggio yang mengadakan ceramah dadakan.

"Sudah berisik ah, apa maumu ke sini?"

"Hem aku ke sini karena menjalankan tugasku yaitu menjagamu."

"Haruskah sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja, waktu sangat berharga lho Soi_-chan_. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di sore hari."

"sejak kapan kau mendapat kata-kata mutiara itu?"

"Entah lah, terucap begitu saja." Kata Ggio yang sekarang wajahnya berbinar, "Apa bagus? Lain kali kau bisa memakai kata-kataku ini."

"Huh, eh apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Soifon yang tak segaja melihat kantung plastik kecil warna hitam tergenggam erat di tangan Ggio.

"Oh ini? Ini adalah tujuan keduaku kemari." Kata Ggio sambil mengacung-acungkan plastik hitam itu.

"Apa?" Soifon tidak mengerti dia masih saja melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ini bibit bunga yang kita ambil dari taman kemarin, masa kau lupa?"

"Bibit bunga?" Raut kesal Soifon tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja saat mendengar kata '**bunga**' dan '**dari taman kemarin**'. Kini wajah manisnya tampak antusias melupakan kekesalan akibat ulah Ggio yang membangunkannya tadi.

"Mana mana berikan padaku!" Sekarang Soifon nampak bersemangat dan berusaha mengambil kantung plastik itu dari tangan Ggio.

"He he iya tapi sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu soi." Kata Ggio mencoba menenangkan '**histeria**' gadis berkepang itu. Dan perkataanmu sungguh manjur Vega. Soifon langsung membeku di tempat.

"Kyaaa mesum!" Soifon segera kembali kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan dembam keras. Sekilas terlihat rona merah pertanda malu di wajah Soifon. Tentu saja malu Soifon hanya mengenakan oblong dan celana pendek di atas lutut dengan wajah bangun tidur yang berantakan.

"Hei Soifon kenapa pintunya kau tutup lagi? Hei!" protes Ggio dari luar.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di luar!" seru Soifon dari dalam.

"hah _mood_nya selalu berganti." Gumam Ggio sambil bersandar di tembok. Namun dalam hati dia tersenyum baru pertama ia melihat Soifon yang seperti ini. Memang gadis itu memiliki banyak sisi manis yang orang lain tak tahu. Ggio bersyukur bisa kenal dan dekat dengan gadis itu. Karena ia bisa melihat sisi lain Soifon, terlepas dari image jutek dan galaknya.

Dua ekor burung gereja hinggap di atas rerantingan pohon saling berkejaran sambil berkicau merdu. Cahaya matahari juga tak mau kalah dengan lagaknya ia bersinar menyebarkan kehangatan untuk mengikis udara dingin sisa-sisa malam. Karena ini masih pagi, tak ada orang yang begitu perduli dengan panasnya yang belum seberapa. Tapi mungin beberapa jam kedepan mereka pasti akan mengeluh dengan hawa panas yang ditimbulkannya.

"Ggio ambilkan skop di sampingmu!" Seru Soifon kini ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga-bunga yang dipadu celana jeans pendek selutut sebagai bawahannya. Seperti biasa rambut hitam kebiruan itu dikepang dua dengan pita putih yang membungkusnya. Gaya khas Soifon.

Mereka berdua kini berada di halaman belakang rumah. Menanam bibit bunga yang kemarin mereka kumpulkan. Soifon nampaknya senang sekali dengan kegiatan berkebun ini. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menanam bunga bersama Ggio. Saat di Mie dulu dia juga senang berkebun, menanam mawar, anyelir, aster dan bunga-bunga yang lain. Ah pikiran Soifon kini kembali melayang kemasa tiga tahun lalu saat tinggal Mie.

**Flashback**

Soifon tengah asyik berkebun memangkas dedaunan layu dari bunga anyelirnya sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, wajah manisnya menyunggikan senyum lebar sangat kontras dengan Soifon yang sekarang. Tak jauh darinya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat di kuncir ekor kuda berjalan mendekatinya.

"kau senang sekali bunga ya Soi-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda bermata abu-abu itu sambil tersenyum kini ia berjongkok di samping gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengenalkannya padaku kan?" celetuk Soifon yang masih asik dengan bunga dihadapannya.

"Haha tapi wajar jika anak gadis sepertimu menyukai bunga." Soifon menoleh menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan senyum terkembang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengenalkan bunga padaku."

**End of flashback**

Tidak-tidak Soifon tidak boleh mnengenangnya lagi. Hal itu harus ia lupakan tidak sepantasnya Soifon mengingat pemuda itu **tidak boleh**. Soifon menggeleng kuat kuat membuat Ggio heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau kenapa Soi?" Tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Tidak, Cuma senam kepala kok." Bohong Soifon nyatanya dia tidak sedang senam. Lagi pula apa ada senam kepala? Mungkin ada tapi Soifon pada saat ini tidak sedang senam. Hanya alibi agar tak ketahuan sedang berpikir keras. Kenapa kenangan lama menguar lagi? Soifon kembali fokus mentap gundukan tanah yang tadi ia masukan biji bunga matahari. Secara tak senganja matanya menemukan seekor siput merayap tak jauh dari jemari lentiknya.

"Gyaa!" Seru Soifon yang langsung terlompat kaget. "Singkirkan dia! Singkirkan dia!"

"Soi kau ini kenapa?" tanya Ggio mencoba menenangkan Soifon yan tiba-tiba histeris.

"Singkirkan dia cepat!" kata Soifon sambil menunjuk hewan _molusca_ dengan cangkang mencolok itu.

"Soifon ini hanya siput tak perlu sehisteris itu kan?"

"Terserah apa itu namanya tapi singkirkan hewan itu!" Seru Soifon sambil melangkah mundur. Bergidik ketakutan mungkin, tapi yang jelas dia itu sangat jijik dengan makhluk invertebrata itu.

"Masa kamu takut sih? Cuma siput lho Soi-_chan_." Bukannya membuang si siput Ggio malah dengan iseng mengambil dan membawanya kepada Soifon. Tentu saja Soifon langsung bergidik.

"Buang!" Soifon semakin mundur sementara Ggio dengan senyum iblisnya terus mendekat.

"Kenapa takut ya?" Goda Ggio. Ah pemuda polos ini telah bertransformasi menjadi iblis iseng rupanya.

"Ti…tidak kok, cuma jijik!" Kilah Soifon berusaha agar tak terlihat ketakutan.

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak takut kenapa kamu mundur terus begitu?"

"Hah! Sudah! Sudah! aku mau ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan!" Dan Soifon berbalik pergi ke dapur.

"Hei! bagaimana dengan berkebunnya ini?"

"kau lanjutkan saja! Tinggal disiram air kan?" seru Soifon yang sudah sampai di pintu dapur.

"Dasar kau ini!" gerutu Ggio kesal tiba-tiba ditinggal begitu saja oleh Soifon tapi salah dia sendiri juga sih, siapa suruh dia menggoda Soifon dengan siput? Oh Ggio yang malang ini tidak tahu jika Soifon phobia dengan siput dan dan sebagai hukuman karena menjahili Soifon kini ia harus menyelesaikan kebun setengah jadi itu dan membereskan peralatan berkebun yang berserakan setelahnya. Kasihan.

'Ini akan memakan waktu lama,' pikir Ggio.

"Wah kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Ggio sambil menatap piring berisi nasi goreng sosis dengan omelet telur sebagai _toping_. Aroma harum menggoda menerbitkan liur siapapun yang mengendusnya.

Mentari sudah sepenggal naik. Dan pekerjaan di kebun belakang sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Ggio. Tinggal menunggu kebaikan alam untuk menumbuhkan bibit bunga itu. Tepuk tangan dengan Ggio calon petani kita. Kini mereka sudah di ruang makan tepatnya meja makan dengan Soifon yang masih memakai celemek duduk manis di depan menu sarapan pagi yang 'wah'.

"Iya ini aku yang masak kenapa? Takut keracunan? Tenang saja persediaan racun tikus di rumah sudah habis dan _okaa-san_ belum membelinya kok."

"Kau masih marah dengan siput tadi pagi?"

"Ya aku masih marah padamu Ggio Vega!"

"kau tak pernah berhenti bermulut tajam sejak kita pertama ketemu Soi," Ggio menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Soifon lalu duduk di sana.

"kau tak suka?" tanya Soifon acuh sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya.

"Bukan bukan begitu, hanya saja kau ini seharusnya sedikit lebih ramah Soi."

"aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu." Kata Soifon yang lagsung dibalas dengan keheningan. Seakan nasi goreng adalah objek yang sangat berharga untuk dihabiskan karena hanya denting sendok dan piring beradu mengisi sunyi diruangan itu.

"Tapi walau kau marah padaku toh masih mau memasakanku sarapan selezat ini, ini enak sekali lho Soi." Kata Ggio jujur.

"Itu karena aku tak mau kau mati kelaparan. Lagipula kau sudah membantu menanam bunga tadi. Dan terimakasih pujiannya."

"Hei kita ini seperti pasangan yang habis menikah saja ya." Celetuk Ggio tiba-tiba.

"apa? Hek uhuk." Selamat Ggio kau sukses besar membuat Soifon yang manis tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk seperti itu.

"Air! air!" Soifon segera mereih gelas air putih yang disodorkan Ggio. Dalam sekejap carian dalam gelas itu telah berpindah kedalam kerongkongan Soifon memberikan kesan dingin yang melegakan sekaligus meredakan batuknya. Air memang sangat bermanfaat, pikir Soifon.

"hah… hah… lain kali jika berkata seperti itu lihatlah situasi dan kondisinya." Kata Soifon dengan pipi memerah bukan karena perkataan Ggio melainkan efek tersedak.

"Maaf maaf habisnya kata kata itu keluar sendiri sih. Tapi benar lho kita kaya pengantin baru lihat saja berkebun bersama, sarapan bersama dirumah yang sama dan…"

"sudah hentikan kata-katamu." Oh oh sekarang wajah Soifon sudah semerah buah semangka. Dan sepertinya bukan lagi akibat tersedak, mungin ada sesuatu dihatinya? Apakah dia berdebar?

"Baiklah aku tak akan bekata kata lagi. Nona manis." Ggio lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi dan bersih. _Blush_ lagi pipi Soifon memereh akibat melihat reksi Ggio.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Aku mau mencuci piring." Kini Soifon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada piring yang sudah kosong itu dan membawanya ke tempat cuci yang ada di dapur. Dia memang pandai mengalihkan perhatian. Ggio hanya mengamati tubuh ramping Soifon yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau memang selalu manis." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Yah dua warna lagi yang Soifon dapatkan hari ini. Kali ini warna coklat dan merah. Warna apa lagi yang akan Soifon dapat? Apakah biru? Ungu? Orange? Atau tetap hitam seperti biasa? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya *plakk*

Oke chapter 2 sudah selesai. Pernasaran dengan pria berambut hitam dalam masa lalu Soifon? Hehe tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! mungkin dia bakal muncul *masih kemungkinan* lagipula saia mau hiatus lagi *dilempar ketapel*


	3. Dia Datang

Halo reder sekalian~ apa kabar? Semoga semua dalam keadaaan sehat wal afiat, amin. maap telat updatenya *sujut-sujut*

Yay kembali lagi bersama saya author lemot ~ masih dengan fic ggiosoi. Karena sudah jelas tujuan saya adalah untuk meramaikan pair yang kembali sepi ini.*Evil laugh*. Fic ini betema ringan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. hehe sumpah ringan banget kok kalau masih belum percaya silahkan ditimbang *digeplak reader*, sebelumnya disclaimer dulu:

.

.

.

**BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

**.  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ****less ****conflict, and many more **

Yosh tidak perlu berlama lama lagi saya persembahkan:

**Untitled story from them **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Dia Datang  
><strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Besok aku akan pergi ke New York."<p>

"New… New York?"

"Maaf ya?"

"Ke.. kenapa minta maaf?"

"tidak, pokoknya aku minta maaf,"

"tak perlu, toh kau tak bersalah bukan?" Ucap gadis berkepang itu berusaha tegar, walau matanya mulai bekaca-kaca.

"Jangan kau tahan, tumpahkan saja."

Si gadis menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak, tidak nangis, kok!"

"Sudahlah, menangis juga tidak apa-apa," bisik pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sambil memeluk si gadis berkepang, dan benar saja gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya, "aku pasti kembali, Soi." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengelus pucuk kepala si gadis.

Pats. Soifon membuka matanya, aih mimpi itu lagi. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia bermimpi seperti itu. Gadis itu melongos sebentar ke arah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, disana bersandar manis, sebuah bingkai foto dengan potret dua orang yang terlihat begitu ceria. Keduanya sama-sama berambut hitam panjang dan bermata kelabu. Soifon menghela nafas sejenak dan berpaling dari potret itu, segera menuruni tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kenapa harus?" kini dia sudah berada di ruang tamu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan duduk bersandar di sofa sewarna madu ruang tamunya, sementara seorang pemuda manis tengah membujuknya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Ayolah… anggap ini sebagai kerja sambilan yang menguntungkan!"

"_No way!_" dia memalingkan muka, malas menerima tawaran tetangga sekaligus teman satu sekolahannya itu.

"_Please,_" bujuk Ggio dengan muka memelas.

"Buat apa? Cuma bikin capek tau?" Cetus Soifon sambil memalingkan muka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terkena bujukan pemuda itu.

"Hei, ini bisa menambah pengalaman lho! Lagi pula kau bisa merasakan betapa susahnya mengumpulkan uang."

"huh, kenapa setiap permintaanmu aku tak bisa menolak?" Tanya Soifon yang entah bagaimana kini telah berada di depan misin kasir sebuah _Konbini _ dan memakai celemek warna hijau toska bertuliskan **Los Noches-Mart**

"Pasanglah senyuman," seru Ggio yang membawa setumpuk tisu gulung dari gudang dalam, "kalau wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu, kau hanya menakuti pelanggan, Soi!"

"Aku heran kenapa orang-orang bilang cari kerja itu susah?"

"Hei, cari kerja itu memang susah," kata Ggio sambil menata tisu-tisu itu di rak _display_, "kau beruntung karena _Konbini _ ini milik perusahaan ayahku, jadi dengan mudah kau bisa masuk."

"Jangan menyombong," sanggah Soifon.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyombong kok."

"Huh."

"Kling"

"Ada pelanggan tuh! Ingat pasang senyummu… senyummu…"

"Dasar Ggio!" gumam Soifon geram tapi buru-buru mengubah ekspresi, "selamat datang di Los Noches-Mart, selamat berbelanja," sapanya riang gembira dengan efek blink-blink mengintarinya saat dua pria dengan tampang sangar masuk ke toko.

"Ho..ho.. kakak hari ini penjaga tokonya berganti," Kata salah satu dari mereka, seroang pria gendut dengan wajah bulat kemerahan, "hai manis." Kini ia mulai menggoda Soifon .

"Er.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Soifon masih berusaha tersenyum walau ia mulai merasa risih.

"Mau berkencan denganku? Manis?" Goda si pemuda jangkung dengan wajah tirus dan pipi cekung, waduh ternyata pelanggan toko ini berniat buruk.

"Maaf?" kini senyum telah pudar dari raut muka Soifon .

"Kau tak dengar eh nona manis, kakak kami mengajakmu kencan," Timpal si gendut.

"Jangan macam-macam ya!" Sontak Soifon mulai waspada takala salah satu dari mereka mencolek lengannya.

"Buagh" sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah pria jangkkung itu. Soifon segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memukul si pelanggan kurang ajar. Dan terlihat Ggio dengan nafas terengah menahan amarah menatap mereka dengan padangan dingin.

"Ggio?"

"Kalo yang seperti ini kau tak perlu tersenyum, Soi-chan," kata Ggio, "Hai kalian! Jangan berani macam-macam padanya, kalau kalian tak mau berurusan dengan ku!"

"Hara_-nii_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda tambun pada si pemuda jangkung yang baru saja ditonjok Ggio tepat diwajah.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Wajahku yang rupawan ini jadi bengkak tahu!" Seru pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Hara_-nii_ itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai lebam.

"Dasar bocah! Berani kau memukul bos kami!"

"Kenapa tidak? tak akan ku biarkan satu orang pun menyentuh gadis itu, aku akan melayani kalian, satu lawan satu atau sekaligus?" tantang Ggio.

"Sombong sekali kau, terimalah ini!" Seru si pemuda jangkung yang langsung menyerbu Ggio diikuti si gendut, tapi dengan mudah Ggio berkelit, menahan serangan dari mereka sekaligus kemudian menghempaskannya hingga menabrak rak detergen. Tidak menyerah mereka segera bangkit berlari untuk menyerang Ggio lagi, tapi pemua itu telah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya dan "Buagh… Buaggh" mereka berdua roboh dengan mudah hingga akhirnya,

"Kami menyerah! Ampun kakak ampun, maafkan kami!" seru si pemuda gendut itu.

"Jangan sekali kali kalian menampakkan diri lagi disini!"

"be baik baik!" dan mereka segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan _Konbini _ itu dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Ggio! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soifon sambil menghampiri Ggio, wajahnya khawatir kalau-kalau Ggio kenapa-napa.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok Soifon . Hei kau cemas padaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku cemas. Kau menghadapi dua preman itu tadi, sendirian pula."

"Hei, hal itu sudah biasa kok bagiku."

"Ne… terima kasih Ggio sudah menolongku, aku tidak tau bagaimana membalasnya," kata Soifon sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Ah tidak apa, Soifon. Ini kan sudah menjadi janjiku untuk melindungimu. Dan aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku," kata Ggio sambil menarik dagu Soifon , membuat bola mata emas dan abu-abu itu bertatapan. Dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga…

"Ggio… Ggio… GGIO!" terdengar suara Soifon membahana diseluruh penjuru _Konbini _, membuat Ggio tersadar dari lamunannya. Lamunan, ya kejadian diatas hanya sebuah khayalan liar yang tiba-tiba menginvasi akal Ggio. Beruntung _Konbini _ itu sedang sepi, pengunjung terakhir baru saja keluar satu menit sebelum Soifon berseru.

"Apa? Apa? Mana mana premannya tadi?" seru Ggio tak terarah, masih setengah sadar dari alam khayalnya.

"Preman apa?" tanya Soifon sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, heran dengan tingkah Ggio.

"Tadi itu ada preman kan?" tanya Ggio.

"Preman? Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca _shonen jump_ hingga berhalusinasi!"

"He halusinasi?"

"Yap," jawab Soifon singkat.

'_Jadi tadi itu Cuma khayalanku?'_ batin Ggio sambil mondar-mandir. _'Ah padahal sedikit lagi! Tadi kan aku sudah keren banget, dan hampir saja, ah tidakk!'_ kini pemuda berkepang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, sadar bahwa hal yang baru ia alami hanya sebuah fantasi.

"Hei Ggio daripada kamu mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau mengisi rak apel yang hampir kosong!" Seru Soifon dari meja kasir.

"Apel? Eh ya baik-baik," dengan langkah gontai Ggio berjalan menuju gudang, mengambil persediaan apel untuk ditaruh di rak _display_.

"Huh ada-ada saja." Soifon menggeleng sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tringg" pintu kembali terbuka dan dengan sigap Soifon segera memasang senyumnya, "Selamat datang di Los noches-mart, selamat berbelanja," Sapa Soifon riang.

"Soifon?"

"Eh?" Soifon terperanjat demi melihat siapa yang kini masuk kedalam _Konbini _, pengunjung itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang amat sangat tidak Soifon duga untuk menemukannya di sini. Seorang pemuda, bermata abu-abu seperti Soifon dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir ekor kuda. Dan satu poin penting darinya, dia berparas tampan.

"Bya… Byakuya?" gagap Soifon melafalkan nama orang yang baru masuk ke _Konbini _ itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Ah kau dulu," kata Soifon canggung.

"tidak, _ladies first_." Nada baritone pemuda itu mempersilahkan Soifon untuk berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku kerja disini dan kau?"

"Aku mencarimu," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Byakuya oleh Soifon itu _to the point_.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

"hei Soifon, sepertinya persediaan apelnya ha…" kata-kata Ggio segera tertelan angin begitu melihat Soifon telah setengah jalan meninggalkan kasir bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenal oleh Ggio, "Soifon ! Kau manu kemana?"

"Eh Ggio, aku mau keluar sebentar. Boleh ya?" Tanya Soifon dengan raut wajah yang beda dari biasanya, terlihat begitu ceria yang sedikit membuat Ggio heran dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi pemuda berkepang itu bahwa jemari tangan Soifon digenggam oleh 'si orang asing' itu.

"Ha? Keluar dengan orang asing ini?" kini Ggio balik bertanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Ggio ini Byakuya, temanku saat di Mie dulu dan Byakuya, ini Ggio, tetanggaku sekaligus teman sekolah." Kata Soifon memperkenalkan mereka.

"Byakuya, dan aku bukan orang asing. Salam kenal," kata byakuya singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya. tersemat nada tidak senang dari pemuda bermata kelabu itu akibat penekanan 'orang asing' yang diucapkan Ggio tadi.

"Ggio," balas Ggio sambil menerima jabat tangan dari Byakuya, walau di matanya terpancar kilatan tidak suka dengan pria itu, "dan aku bukan tetangga biasa," tambahnya lagi membuat suasana tidak nyaman segera menggelayuti mereka.

"Kau bicara apa sih Ggio?" celetuk Soifon memecah suasana kaku ini, "jadi bolehkan aku pergi sebenatar?" tanya Soifon dengan polosnya.

"Terserah! Tapi hanya lima belas menit."

"Ggio!" Soifon mencoba protes dengan waktu singkat yang diberikan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Ingat, kau ini sedang bekerja Soi!" seru Ggio, bukan maksud untuk membentak tapi entah kenapa Ggio ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Iya… Iya…, ah kenapa kau jadi galak seperti ini, sih?" tanya Soifon menyadari kejanggalan pada Ggio.

"Waktu terus berjalan nona, apa kau mau menghabisakan lima menit untuk berdebat denganku?" kata Ggio mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh, aku pergi dulu." Dan gadis berkepang itu meninggalkan _Konbini _.

"Dasar," bisik Ggio raut wajah yang tadinya nampak marah itu kini melembut dan berubah menjadi sendu, "tapi sepertinya kau sangat senang bertemu orang itu," gumam Ggio lirih sambil menatap lantai keramik yang ia pijak.

.

. well kali ini tak ada ember berisi cat yang dibawa oleh Ggio, seseorang telah mengambilnya. Jadi menurutmu siapa Byakuya itu? Tunggulah chapter depan ya~

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

><p>A.N: nyapi saia balik lagi minna~ maap updatenya lama ya~ itu karena buku tulis yang berisi capter baru di-fic ini tiba-tiba hilang! T,T) padahal udah saya tulis dengan susah payah lho *curcul* jadi ya harus mengingat ulang *dan saia itu adalah pengingat yang buruk* jadilah fic ini telat banget updatenya.<p>

Oiya soal dua orang preman yang berada di dalam alam khayal Ggio itu adalah **OC** saia, soalnya mau memakai chara di **Bleach** ngga tega X_X)9

Terus sudah tahu kan siapa pemuda yang ada didalam mimpi Soifon?

Oke Minna sekian cuap-cuap ngga jelas dari saia,

Jika ada hal yang belum paham, ingin mereview, memberi concrit, dan uneg-uneg lainnya silahkan tekan link biru-biru dibawah ya~

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan~

Yosh s_ayonara_~ X3


End file.
